This invention relates to either a two stroke, reciprocating internal combustion or to an external compression engine.
Generally internal combustion engines, and the like, rely on crank shafts to convert the linear reciprocating motion of pistons to rotary motion. This is however a relatively complex, power consuming approach to motion conversion. The following patents are indicative of attempts to replace crank shafts with other types of mechanisms:
______________________________________ 370,709 09/1887 Mathias et al 712,361 10/1902 Clarke 1,123,172 12/1914 Compton 1,703,497 02/1929 Noah 1,885,298 11/1932 Schell 2,312,057 02/1943 Williams 3,945,358 03/1976 Collins 4,395,977 08/1983 Pahis ______________________________________
The above listed patents disclose devices which are generally impractical or overly complex and have never been of commercial significance.